Kings of Egypt: Journey of Pleasure
by wildkatz
Summary: Yugi, and his gang are swept off to Yami and Atem's personal world where pleasure and fantasy is a natural part of life; Jaden&Jesse even tag along. Will Yugi left himself fall in love with the two Pharaohs? Mobiumshipping, Jess/Jaden and Seth/Joey/Seto


_Kings of Egypt: Journey of Pleasure_

**Wild: Well, I've been looking at the shipping list, and I couldn't help but want to write my own Mobiumshipping story. They're too hot to resist! **

**Yugi: so, even though I'm rather reluctant to this whole thing.**

**Yami: she'll be making sure you have the time of your life while reading!**

**Aiya: And to start things off, here's the first chapter! Feel free to review and tell us anything we did wrong! And please to the ****Three R's: Read, Review, and Recommend!**

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Pairings: Mobiumshipping, Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, Puppyshipping, Seto/Joey/Seth (forget what it's called), and Jaden/Jesse just for fun!**_

_**~ ~ I ~ ~**_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_What is that annoying sound, _Yugi thought in his mind as his eyebrows furrowed. He curled up tighter in his warm cocoon of blankets, cuddling and snuggling to keep warm.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_What is that? _Yugi tilted his head towards the sound before realizing that it was his alarm clock, buzzing to tell him it was time for school! _But why does it sound so far away? Isn't it right beside my bed? Did Yami move it again as a joke! Curse him…I don't wanna get up._

"Five-more-min'tes," he mumbled, cuddling closer into the warm blankets. They shifted and shook, wrapping tighter around him. He sighed, relaxing into the warm embrace, feeling hands soothingly moving up and down his-wait. Hands!

Yugi's eyes snapped open to stare in bewilderment at a bronze, tanned and perfectly toned set of abs. a white linen cloth covered the lower areas. _Thank God that he at least has on something!_

"Good morning, Akhu," a deep, rumbling, chocolaty voice cooed close to Yugi's ear. His eyes widened further and he looked up, startled to be peering into a set of crimson eyes. He blinked again, trying to get his vision to stop playing tricks on him and let him sleep peacefully.

Another pair of arms moved along Yugi's back and he arched slightly, looking over his shoulder to stare at a smirking Yami. Yami was dragging his fingertips up and down Yugi's back, stopping for a moment too long at the spot above the edge of his sleeping pants.

"Y-Yami? A-Atem?" Yugi stuttered, eyes glowing wide before he understood the predicament he was in. Atem. Yami. Together. With him. In the same bed. Their arms around him.

He immediately snapped up in a weak effort to try and escape. He made a diving leap to try and get away, but the two pairs of powerful arms caught him around the waist. He dragged him back and he found himself seated in Yami's lap, who smiled and nuzzled Yugi on his neck, making Yugi whimper.

"Now that is very rude, Akhu," Atem drawled, wagging his finger at Yugi before tapping him softly on the nose, watching the cute way that Yugi's face scrunched up to get away. "And after we brought you to our bed when you were having a nightmare, this is the thanks we get?"

"Yeah, Habibi, you're rather mean to us," Yami crooned, propping his chin on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi felt his muscles coil and he tried to lean away from Yami's cold, tickling nose and the wandering mouth that was desperate to nibble on the lobe of his ear.

"Stop that! I have to get to school!" Yugi said, wiggling to get out of Yami's arm. He looked through a winding portal/vortex that showed a clear image of Yugi's room. "Guys, come on! I have to go to school today! I've been sick all week, and I have too much homework to make up!"

Atem quirked an eyebrow and looked at Yami, who frowned deeply, tightening his grip on Yugi's small waist, cuddling him closer.

"You've already been sick all week. It is Thursday anyway; just go ahead and skip today and tomorrow," Yami grumbled, nibbling on the soft piece of flesh where Yugi's neck met his shoulder. Yugi shuddered at the teeth biting his vulnerable skin before looking at Atem with pleading eyes.

Atem cocked his head and reached out, plucking Yugi from Yami's arms, much to the former's delight. However, he was then squeezed in Atem's arms.

"You know, I think I agree. You belong here with us for today," Atem purred, running his hand through Yugi's tri-colored hair. Yami's ears perked up and he looked like a dog, wagging his tail with excitement.

Yugi, on the other hand, felt anger beginning to boil inside the pit of his belly.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Look guys, I will play with you once I get home from school, okay! But I have to go now before Grandpa comes up here and starts yelling. And we all know he isn't fun in the morning to begin with," Yugi said, looking desperately between the two of them.

Atem and Yami scrutinized them, suspicion wallowing inside the depths of their crimson eyes. Yami then looked at Atem and sighed, leaning down and nuzzling Yugi's cheek before looking at Atem again.

"He can go, but remember Yugi," Yami said, looking at the boy with narrowed, lustful eyes, "You promised to play with us later. Once you get home, there will be no such mercy for you and that cute little body of yours."

Yugi was about to make a comment when Atem snapped his fingers, and Yugi vanished, reappearing on his bed in his room. He blinked in amazement, looking around his room. Then he shut the damn alarm off, which had already left remnants of ringing and buzzing in his mind.

He sighed and leapt off the bed, knowing that his friends would be arriving any minute now. How long had the buzzer been going? His alarm clock went off at 6:50, and it was currently-!

"Crap, it is 7:26 already! I'm going to be sooo late!" Yugi cried out in dismay, rushing around the room and throwing on his usual clothes then glancing at the Millennium Puzzle. He grimaced at the thought of taking the two perverts with him to school, but he felt incomplete without the familiar weight of it around his neck.

He gingerly picked it up and stared at the Eye, giving it a hard glare.

"You two try anything while I'm at school, and you are in huge amounts of trouble," he hissed before putting the chain around his neck, grabbed his backpack, and darted down the staircase to grab his piece of toast with butter and jam, and raced out the door into the blinding light to start a rather tiring day of school.

_**~ ~ I ~ ~**_

Atem sighed as he lounged on his bed, his lavishing Egyptian room glimmering and glistening like a newly polished gem. Inside the Millennium Puzzle, he ruled. His room was much like the one he had when he was still alive. In the middle was a large bed that could fit at least five people with ebony comforter and the finest silken sheets.

Crimson red drapes circled his bed, flowing with invisible wind. Everything surrounding the bed was even more lavishing. He had a full wardrobe and the walls were like gold. They gleamed brightly, and exquisite tapestries were hung around the room. Statues of Egyptian gods were standing tall and proud around the room, their arms stretched above their heads as if to hold the looming, curved ceiling.

Atem closed his eyes and relaxed in his bed sheets, imagining the world. Sometimes he wished that he could become a part of the real world again, but now that he had Yugi to sustain himself and intoxicate his senses, he wasn't as concerned.

Yami was another story.

"I'm bored!" Yami growled as he stormed into Atem's room, a scowl plastered onto his face. He leapt across the spacious room in two giant leaps and jumped onto Atem's bed. The bed bounced, and Atem continued to lounge on his bed amongst the pillows.

Silence stretched between them until Yami said again, "I'm bored!"

"And what would you have me do about it?" Atem asked with a smirk on his face. He did so love to see that pout on his light's darker side.

"Entertain me! Yugi won't do anything. He hasn't let us do **anything **to him!" Yami moaned, crawling towards Atem and plopping down amongst the pillows. "And I'm bored of not doing anything!"

"He's young, Yami…but he is still ours," Atem said, smirking deviously at Yami, who grinned back.

"He's mine more than he is yours," Yami growled huskily.

"He is not."

"I have been with him longer than you have! Therefore, that makes him mine!" Yami snarled, sitting up with a defensive expression on his face. His muscles tensed and bulged underneath the school uniform he wore because of Yugi.

"I've known our light since Ancient Egypt. I've known him longer."

"I'm you, and I've been with him longer because I've fought with him! He is mine, and there is no damn way that I am letting you keep him!" Yami snapped and moved to get up when Atem was suddenly straddling him, pressing him down into the pillows.

"You said you were bored – why don't we fix that problem?"

Yami cocked his head slightly like a puppy, his eyes flickering with interest.

"What do you suggest?"

Atem let a grin slowly creep onto his face, sadistic and seductive.

"I think Yugi and his friends should stop learning about Egypt- and get the hands on experience," Atem said slowly, already the ancient spell playing out in his mind. "You know the spell that I'm talking about, Yami. Don't you think it would be so much fun?"

Yami purred as Atem leaned down to drag the tip of his tongue along Yami's neck, feeling Yami shudder beneath the Pharaoh. The older male chuckled as he lightly sucked on the rapidly increasing pulse in Yami's neck until the smaller shivered with delight.

"I know which one…which friends should we invite?" Yami groaned as Atem slowly began to move down his chest, opening the jacket of Yugi's/Yami's school uniform and lifting up his shirt to lap at his abdomen.

"Joey, Tristan, Devlin, and Tea are obvious," Atem purred, licking seductively over one of Yami's nipples while tweaking the other, causing Yami to flinch. The Pharaoh chuckled darkly and he traveled further down Yami's chest, lightly squeezing his abs and dipping his tongue into his navel.

"What about those other f-friends of-HIS!" Yami gasped and latched onto Atem's shoulders as the tan man unzipped Yami's pants and engulfed his growing erection through his boxers. "J-Jaden a-and J-Jesse?"

"Hmm, we should invite them too. And I'm sure that Seto Kaiba and Seth would like to come along too," Atem and let his hand travel underneath Yami's boxers, squeezing his erection. "But before we do that, we should bring Yugi back and get him comfortable." He let his hand play over Yami's cock, playing and trailing the smooth side of his nail up and down the quivering, strained organ.

"A-Atem- please?" Yami grunted, arching his back to lift up against the Pharaoh, who grinned and pressed his palm firmly into the boy's stomach before leaning down to brush a tender kiss over his plump lips.

"Do you wish for release, Yami?" he crooned, and Yami nodded vigorously, his eyes dazed, glazed, and hooded with heavy lust. He could only continue to nod while Atem seemed to contemplate his next course of action. But just when Yami thought he had won the battle, Atem retreated his hand with a sigh. "No, you can wait a while."

Yami growled furiously and reached down to finish the job himself, except Atem grabbed his hand and brought it up for Atem to glide the tip of his tongue up his wrist.

"No, Yami; don't you think it'll be so much better once we have Yugi to share between the two of us?" he cooed, his eyelids lowering as Yami blushed feverishly. "Just imagine him, Yami; laying beneath us and squirming…just wait for him, Yami. Wait like he has waited for the both of us."

Yami gulped, looking at Atem before whimpering and nodding.

"Now then, we need to get things ready if we're going to do this," Atem said, standing up from the bed and walking towards the door. He snapped his finger and an image of Yugi doing schoolwork dynamically appeared in the room. Yami and Atem both stared at him before looking at each other, smiling and nodding in agreement.

_**~ ~ I ~ ~**_

"Jesse!" Jaden called, running up behind his best friend, and latching onto his neck. Jesse yelped, and Jaden found that the sound made him all the more excited. "Jesse, you skipped class again!"

Jesse blinked and smiled sheepishly at Jaden.

"Sorry Jade," Jesse said, looping his arm around Jaden's neck, bringing him close while propping his other hand on his hip. "I've been busy thinking; I've got a lot on my mind to sort out."

Jaden blinked and cocked his head at Jesse before his eyes widened and then shrank, a frown crossing his face.

"You're still remembering Yubel, aren't you; Jesse, she's not going to come back to hurt you. I've got her power and the Supreme King's power inside me now," Jaden said comfortingly, slowing his step to let Jesse try and drag him. He hung on tight as a gorilla and his body went limp and heavy as a zombie.

Jesse grunted under the sudden weight of Jaden and took a struggling step forward to lug him along.

"J-Jaden; you're k-kinda heavy!" Jesse grunted as he stood there, Jaden blinking cute and innocent as a baby while gazing at Jesse.

"But Jesse; I'm just a little kid…I'm innocent!"

_Innocent my butt, _Jesse thought as sweat poured down his neck, _Jaden, you're probably the least innocent of us all here._ But he couldn't help smiling at the cheeky grin Jaden gave Jesse, brightening his mood instantly. He forgot about the torture Yubel had made him endure, even injuring his best friend. He forgot it all, and just stared, smiling back at a happy Jaden.

Then he saw winged Kuriboh, making a soft cooing sound, behind Jaden. It stared at Jesse with wide eyes, and Jesse could only smile brighter. He looked back at Jade and brought him close into a bro-hug, finding comfort in being surrounded by his friend's arms.

_But I guess out of us all, you are the brightest shining. If only life could stay this way forever, and the darkness could disappear._

But just as Jesse thought that, he felt that creeping feeling up his spine. And as his eyes widened, his eyes faded to black, his and Jaden's bodies falling into a pit of darkness, swallowing them up before anyone at Duel Academy could even notice the absence of the two best friends.

No trace was left of the two duelists, or where they had gone.

_**~ ~ I ~ ~**_

Joey Wheeler sat at his desk, a few desks away from his good friend Yugi. Joey was already bored from the school lecture and his classes. They were making him tired, and during last period, he had let his head drop for one moment to rest.

That minute turned into the entire hour of fourth period.

Now it was almost the end of fifth period, and lunch was coming up in a matter of minutes. And while Joey's pounding, overloaded head ached and was determined to make use of every lunch second provided; Yugi seemed to be thinking the opposite.

He was working hurriedly, his pencil flying like mad over the paper to finish his homework. Joey watched him curiously, seeing the way his pencil moved so quickly down the paper. It was moving at the speed of light, and it didn't seem like Yugi was missing a beat in writing.

And slowly, Joey's eyes began to figure out the motions of Yugi's pencil, observing the ways the pencil moved and arched to create a letter. He slowly picked up his pencil and copied the movements, finding that they made letters – letters made sentences.

He smirked as he began to read over what Yugi wrote down, finding that it was a very reasonable, thought out answer to a question. He quickly began to write it in another way so he wouldn't be sent to the principal's office again.

Soon enough, Joey laid down his pencil after writing out answers to the questions sitting in front of him. After he had read through them a few times, he found that the answers were so obvious and didn't need too much explaining.

He quietly read the small answer to himself.

_Egyptians would often bury the Pharaoh's pets and servants with them as to serve them and be with them in the afterlife. The Afterlife was a very important stage to the Egyptians, and they would spare no expense in ensuring the tomb of the dead Pharaoh was extravagant. All their worldly belongings would be buried with them as to take them into the Afterlife with them._

Joey was so caught up in reading his own answer, quite well written if he said so himself, that when the period lunch bell rang, he leapt twenty feet out of his chair and squealed like a little girl. The class went silent and stared at him, even Yugi, while he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Then they began laughing hysterically.

"Scared of a bell, Wheeler?"

"Man, wimp much!"

"Girl."

Joey laughed off the rude comments and stood up slowly, turning over his paper over to blink at the back of his hand. He blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He lifted his hand slowly to stare at the golden bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

He hesitantly reached out to touch the surface, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi's voice startled Joey, and he flinched, looking at the boy who now stood beside him. Already, Yugi had grown taller and his soft features had slowly begun to even out a little. However, he still had that innocent appeal to him.

"Uh, hey, Yugi, can you tell me what thi-wha," Joey said, lifting up his wrist to have Yugi examine the golden bracelet, only to realize it was no longer there. Joey blinked, staring at the spot where the bracelet had been attached to his left wrist, now barren and warm.

"Joey? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, looking at Joey's wrist with worry and curiosity. Joey stared at his wrist for a minute longer before laughing and rubbing the back of his head, his eye twitching.

"Ah, never mind Yugi; I guess I'm just imagining things now. Now come on! I bet Tea and Tristan are already in the cafeteria scarfing down my portions of food! And I want extras today! It's mega burgers with fries!" Joey roared and raced out the door, leaving mass destruction in his wake in his mass exodus to get to the food court.

Yugi arched an eyebrow but shook his head and walked out the door to follow a happy, jumping, and running Joey down the hallway. The Millennium Puzzle swung lazily from around his neck, content and warm with the Eye watching all.

_**~ ~ I ~ ~**_

Seto Kaiba sat at his front desk, staring with tired eyes at the computer screen sitting in front of him. It was mocking him, the image of the KaibaLands playing and flashing in front of his eyes. It made him tired having to watch how dull and boring the designs seemed to him.

He needed something new, but he just couldn't think of it.

And it was driving him mad…

_Think, Seto, think! _He scolded himself, standing up a bit too quickly. He swayed from lack of sleep. He had stayed up for the past week, not sleeping a wink, not even laying his head down for a minute. He had barely eaten anything, and mostly drank coffee to keep himself functioning.

He slowly stumbled over to stare out his window, out at the city as a soft growl echoed in his throat. Yugi Moto was out there somewhere, dueling while he was stuck inside having to run a first class amusement park company.

Seto swept the hair away from his eyes and walked over to plop down on his couch, and willed himself to relax. His muscles cramped, and he had a pounding, massive headache. It felt like someone was taking a spear and driving it into the base of his skull.

He groaned and rubbed his head, leaning back into the small pillow that Mokuba had left for him in high hopes that he would lay down and fall asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to come up with a new idea.

What could he do? What could he do? W-What could h-he d-oooooo…. Slowly, his mind disappeared and fell into a hazy sleep of simply darkness. No nightmares, no pleasant dreams, just plain black.

And Seto found that he loved it.

_**~ ~ I ~ ~**_

Yugi went through the lunch line with a hopping, excited Joey. They grabbed their food, though Yugi didn't really eat as much as he used to. Now, he had reverted to eating very, very little. He didn't eat as much since he often stayed up late to study for exams and tests, or to try and create new ways to duel

Yugi knew that it concerned Atem, Yami, Joey, Tea, and Tristan; but frankly, he really didn't care all that much. After the first time of not eating, he had grown used to eating very little during the day. He'd snack here and there, but never much.

At least he didn't purge himself like he had seen Tea do once.

He shuddered at the thought and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake with whipped frosting and a cherry on top to settle his mood. He walked after Joey, who carried two trays with a rather large bag of chips hanging from his mouth.

"N'w 'h'r coul' the' ha'e go'e to?" he said around the bag of chips. Yugi's eyebrows scrunched together to understand what Joey had said before it clicked in his mind. His eyes blinked as he scanned the area of the food court.

Joey was actually asking a good question.

Where had Tea and Tristan gone off to? Normally they sat at the table on the far end of the cafeteria, laughing joyfully at some private joke before looking up and beckoning Yugi and Joey over to sit with them. That was the normal routine.

But apparently today, that routine was going to be broken abruptly. And apparently, that didn't set too well with Joey either. He spat the bag of chips onto his plate so he could look again and speak correctly.

"Well where the hell could they have gone off to? They're supposed to wait for us at our usual table and eat with us!" he growled. He didn't really like change; it was pretty obvious about that. "Well I'm not gonna let them ditch us! We're friends, and friends do not abandon other friends during lunch!"

He stormed off; stride determined and almost ogre-like. Yugi followed and quickly began to try his hand at coaxing Joey away. He didn't know why Tristan and Tea were gone, but for whatever reason, if it was a personal one, Yugi didn't want to intrude.

"Joey, they might have been missing from school today!" Yugi said quickly, walking up beside Joey, having to walk fast in order to keep up. Joey slammed his elbow into the door to make it open, leaving the cafeteria. It was normally forbidden to do that, but no one ever really kept to that rule. It was more of a request.

"Nope; they were both in class today. I saw them during passing periods," Joey growled, his voice dropping another octave in anger and fury.

"Well maybe they were asked to do something by a teacher."

"They wouldn't be this long, or they'd tell us. They'd swing by the classroom to tell us."

"Maybe they want to be alone!"

"Not likely; we always stick together!" Joey raged, and Yugi quickly belted out.

"What if they're dating! Maybe they want some alone time to be with one another!" Yugi shouted, freezing on the spot. Joey went still and he stared at Yugi like he had just grown three heads. He opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly like a fish.

"W-Wouldn't they tell us!" Joey said quickly, stumbling over his own tongue, stuttering, flabbergasted. He was startled by Yugi's sudden outburst. He had often wondered that, but quickly denied it whenever Tea and Tristan seemed to get into such large arguments.

But now that Yugi said it out loud, it all seemed more likely to Joey. He lowered his eyes, his body trembling. Were Tristan and Tea really going out? Why hadn't either of them told Yugi or him? Did they not trust them? Did they think they'd judge them?

Joey thought it was a great thing that the two of them were going out; if they were that is! The only thing that made Joey irritated was that he had kept it from them.

Yugi could see the battle raging inside Joey by looking into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, already the words of comfort and reason lacing them together inside his mind. He had it all come together perfectly inside his mind.

But he never got the chance to say what he intended to comfort his friend, who looked like he was losing an internal mental battle.

Suddenly, the world around Joey and Yugi blurred, turning black and bleak. They both looked around quickly, trying to find the light, only nothing surrounded them. They looked around, dropping their trays of food on the ground.

Or at least, they would have dropped onto the ground if there had been a ground. Yugi and Joey found themselves falling towards a brightly shimmering, black, blue, and purple vortex beneath them.

Joey began screaming and yelling for help, doing all sorts of weird moves to try and get back up to the surface. He even began doing the doggy petal and try to swim up to the surface. Yugi stared around quickly, trying to figure out what was happening until he felt his toe being sucked into the vortex.

"Noooo!" he yelled, reaching up towards the disappearing surface until his vision faded to black, and he was knocked unconscious. His body went limp, and he was sucked in. and in the hallway, only a few feet from the door into the cafeteria, two trays of food and one tray with chocolate cake on it, were clacking and spilling their contents onto the floor.

_**~ ~ I ~ ~**_

Identical beings grinned at the pictures of the seven guests they had brought from the real world into their own private world. One they had created for their own games and experiences. Rolling sands and delicious temptations awaited in their endless realm; oh so tempting to the spirits of these seven guests.

They smirked at each other, zeroing in on the identical' own prize, one who shared their own looks.

Oh yes, temptations indeed.

_**~ ~ I ~ ~**_

_**Wild: Yay! First chapter complete!**_

_**Yugi: Where the hell am I!**_

_**Aiya: Only Wild, myself, and your future lov-MPH!**_

_**Wild: Shut up, sis. Anyway, back to the story; thank you so much for reading. I must say, this will be a complicated thing to write, and I can't promise a fast update. I still have about three or four other stories I need to update.**_

_**Yami: she'll be busy. But she'll be back soon enough to deal with our growing desires.**_

_**Aiya: so please review and recommend!**_

_**Yugi: Bye! *giggles***_


End file.
